We, Together
by Haruka Kuze
Summary: Sets right after Hibiki collapses in the end of episode 10. Io, ridden with guilt of making Hibiki went this far just to save her waits patiently on his bedside to apologize, and to confess. What will Hibiki say? Will they all survive and live happily-ever-after?


We, Together

:: A Devil Survivor 2 Fanfiction ::

Summary :

Sets right after Hibiki collapses in the end of episode 10. Io, ridden with guilt of making Hibiki went this far just to save her waits patiently on his bedside to apologize, and to confess. What will Hibiki say? Will they all survive and live happily-ever-after?

Disclaimer :

Devil Survivor 2 is not mine *sigh*.

.

.

.

= JP's Medical Room =

"Hibiki-kun..." Io terduduk sendiri di ruang medis tempat Hibiki dirawat setelah jatuh pingsan tepat sehabis menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian yang seharusnya terjadi. Hibiki rela bertarung melawan direktur dari JP's, Yamato Hotsuin hanya untuk menolongnya. Melawan Lugh agar ia bisa tetap hidup. Walaupun inilah jadinya, Hibiki terbaring lemah karena tubuhnya tak terbiasa memakai kekuatan Dragon Stream yang sangat kuat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau jadi begini. Hibiki-kun, maafkan aku.."

"Nitta-san?"

Io menoleh, di ambang pintu ada sahabat Hibiki, Daichi Shijima. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir. Di lehernya nampak bekas merah habis dicekik. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi saat ia dikuasai Lugh?

"Shijima-kun.. Hibiki-kun tak kunjung bangun. Ini salahku. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menyelamatkanku." Io menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan kembali menangis. Karena keinginan egoisnya untuk hidup, Hibiki jadi seperti ini.

"Kau bicara apa, Nitta-san.." Daichi menutup pintu dan berdiri di samping Io, menatap sahabatnya yang tertidur. "Hibiki akan sangat menyesal dan sedih kalau kau mati."

"Tapi karena aku Hibiki-kun jadi begini! Kalau sampai besok Hibiki-kun tidak bangun... Besok kita pasti akan kalah dan kita semua akan mati. Dunia juga akan hancur! Karena aku!" Io menangis sejadi-jadinya. Daichi yang bingung harus apa kalau menghadapi gadis yang menangis hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um, Nitta-san? Sebenarnya, kami melihat apa yang terjadi saat kau berada di atas gedung parlemen bersama Hibiki tadi.." Io mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daichi. Wajahnya memerah. Berarti Daichi—tidak, seluruh anggota JP's melihat adegan berpelukan ia dan Hibiki tadi?

"Hibiki ti-tidak pernah seperti itu pada perempuan! Baru kau saja Nitta-san! Hibiki benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu. Apalagi setelah ia gagal menolong Keita, Otome-san, Kuriki-san dan Joe-san. Kalau ia juga kehilanganmu, ia pasti akan hancur." Ucap Daichi tegas. "Hibiki sangat sayang padamu, Nitta-san. Aku sendiri kaget karena selama hampir 15 tahun mengenal Hibiki ia tak pernah seserius itu pada wanita."

"Ja-jadi Nitta-san, kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu karena Hibiki tak kunjung sadar, ia pasti akan sedih! Karena menolongmu adalah keinginannya, dan Hibiki pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi! Ia kuat, aku tahu itu!" Daichi tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sapu tangan pada Io yang kini tersenyum. Daichi benar, daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri lebih baik ia melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk Hibiki. Dan menjaga nyawa yang dengan susah payah Hibiki jaga untuknya.

"O-oh, aku harus pergi.. Kanno-san memintaku membawa sesuatu untuk percobaannya. Oh! Hari ini 6 Juni kan? Ulang tahun Hibiki yang ke delapan belas!" Daichi melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Kini kesunyian kembali mendera Io. Ia genggam tangan pemuda itu. Tangan yang menariknya dari Lugh dan memeluknya erat sambil menenangkan dirinya kalau ia tak perlu khawatir lagi. Mereka akan tetap hidup.

Ketika Io tengah mengambil teh hangat, suara ranjang yang bergerak mengagetkan dirinya.

"Ugh..." Hibiki membuka matanya dan bangkit untuk duduk. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergejolak menyakitkan.

"Hi-Hibiki-kun?! Ka-kau bangun! Syukurlah!" Io segera meletakkan cangkirnya dan memeluk Hibiki erat. Sungguh lega karena akhirnya pemuda yang ia sayangi itu akhirnya membuka mata. Hibiki kaget dan terdiam, sebelum balik memeluk gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Io..? Kau baik-baik saja?" Io mengangguk dan memberikan teh untuk Hibiki. "Minumlah, kau pingsan setelah menolongku... Terima kasih, Hibiki-kun."

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Sangat tidak mau."

Wajah Io memerah. Hibiki yang menyadari perkataannya barusan ikutan memerah. Mereka berdua terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian Io berbicara.

"Um.. Hibiki-kun, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Eh? Be-benar juga.. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih, Io."

"A-aku tidak memiliki hadiah apapun... Dan aku rasa aku belum cukup berterima kasih. Ja-jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

"Apa- mmph!"

Io menarik kerah Hibiki dan mencium si pemuda bermata safir. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciuman itu.

"A-aku sebenarnya, suka padamu, Hibiki-kun. Na-namun aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Jadi.. Sekarang aku lega." Io tersenyum dan memegang bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Hibiki yang takkan ia lupakan.

"Io.. Aku.."

"Shh.." Io menggeleng pelan. "Saat ini.. Kita sedang dalam krisis.. Jadi.. Jangan sekarang dijawabnya ya, Hibiki-kun."

"Saat semua ini sudah selesai, dan kita kembali ke kehidupan semula, barulah.. Aku akan mengatakannya lagi dan langsung meminta jawabanmu!"

Hibiki tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia meraih surai cokelat Io dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai dari wajahnya. Kemudian mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Saat semuanya berakhir."

.

.

.

= Stasiun Shibuya, Sunday =

"Jadi, aku ingin lebih serius dan setelah aku lulus kuliah, aku pasti akan lebih sukses darimu Hibiki!" Daichi Shijima dan sahabatnya, Hibiki Kuze berjalan mendekati rel kereta. "Wah, tumben sekali kau bicara begitu, Daichi."

"Hei! Aku juga ingin sepertimu... Wooow.." Daichi mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang Hibiki. "I-itu Io Nitta dari kelas C! Dia cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Ia gadis langka Hibiki!"

"... Io?"

Saat itu Io menoleh. Mata hazelnya bertatapan dengan mata safir Hibiki dan mata cokelat Daichi. Seketika mereka merasakan sebuah deja vu, bahwa mereka pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Dan mereka mengingat semuanya. Tak hanya mereka, teman-teman mereka seperti Jungo dan Airi juga ikut mengingatnya. Jungo yang tengah menjual Chawanmushi di Nagoya, tepatnya di Centering Park, dan Airi yang saat itu membeli chawanmushi Jungo bersama ayahnya.

Yamato yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya dan Makoto disampingnya juga mengingat tentang semuanya. Makoto tersenyum dan berkata, "Chief, mau istirahat dan berjalan di kota sejenak?"

"Bukan ide buruk." Dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar gedung parlemen. Tujuan mereka? Toko Takoyaki.

Joe dan kekasihnya yang sedang menyeberangi jembatan Ebisu di Osaka. Joe mengingat kematiannya, dan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggandeng kekasihnya erat. Di sisi lain jembatan, Otome Yanagiya dan putrinya, Koharu dengan ceria memakan taiyaki yang baru saja mereka beli tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan memori yang baru saja kembali. Di Tokyo, Ronaldo Kuriki dan anak buahnya tengah sibuk mengejar dua orang buronan polisi. Kenangan tentang 7 hari yang menyedihkan itu tak digubrisnya sama sekali.

Fumi Kanno, peneliti dari JP's duduk dengan tenang diatas komputernya sambil mengetik dengan kecepatan penuh. Bukan ruangan gelap dan kertas-kertas yang mengelilinginya, namun kini sebuah pohon besar yang rindang beserta danau dengan kelopak bunga warna-warni. Ia yang dulu meneliti demons, kini meneliti tentang alam dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk alam.

"Hibiki... Nitta-san?" Daichi termangu melihat dua temannya yang kini berpelukan. Tak peduli akan pandangan orang-orang.

"Hibiki-kun! Aku—," Hibiki menggeleng dan berbisik. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah milikku."

"Baik! Aku mau!" Dua remaja itu kembali tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Daichi yang ikut senang cuma bisa berkata. "Hei! Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Tentu saja tidak Daichi, bagaimana kalau kita pulang nanti saja dan jalan-jalan dulu?" Hibiki merangkul sahabatnya dan tangan satunya menggandeng kekasih barunya. Yang setuju dengan ide Hibiki.

"Hmph! Asalkan aku di traktir kalian sih aku mau!"

"Deal. Ayo jalan."

Dan mereka bertiga keluar dari stasiun tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Senyum di wajah mereka, dan berjalan bersama menuju masa depan yang bahagia.

.

.

.

**YOU DON'T NEED THESE SERVICES ANYMORE.**

**GOOD LUCK.**

.

.

.

Author's Note :

HOLAA! Saya kembali setelah UAS! Belum selesai sih, tinggal dua hari lagi owo.

Inilah produk hasil galauan saya habis nonton episode 10 DS2A. Buat MESHIIN dan ASTORASTARI, nih fanficnya jadi! Maaf kalo abal ya, produk tengah malem sih /digiling.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Yang mau tinggalkan review dan pringles ya.

Haruka Kuze


End file.
